


Telltale Signs-Sobs

by breakajaw



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Confessions, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakajaw/pseuds/breakajaw
Summary: Awkward confessions between two big dummies in an empty room





	Telltale Signs-Sobs

The look on his face is smug. Well, he always looks smug, but especially so now. His talons tap along his thigh, an infuriating rhythm he just knows is getting on your nerves. The bastard.  
“Is there something you need, Starscream?”  
You shift your weight to the other foot, shooting a glance at the silver shitlord with just enough venom to let him know you were thoroughly not in the mood.  
“Oh, nothing. It’s just that a certain communications officer has revealed to me quite an interesting fact about you.”  
You freeze. What exactly counts as interesting? There’s a number of embarrassing secrets about you that Soundwave has no doubt picked up on. Oh, god, did he tell Starscream about your My Little Pony collection? You take a deep breath and set your jaw.  
“Oh, do go on, commander. What exactly is this secret?”  
He chuckles, examining his talons. The sound of whirring and grinding fills the room, and he’s suddenly smaller, only about a foot taller than you. He advances toward you, arms folded behind his back, heels clicking across the floor. You scoff at him, but you feel yourself backing away.  
“I have learned that you, y/n, have quite an affinity for me. You humans call it a ‘crush,’ I believe.”  
Well. Shit. Immediately, you feel your face get warmer, but you clench your hands into fists and whirl away from him.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Oh? Then perhaps I should put it into terms you may better understand. You want to be with me. You want to be my sparkmate. In layman’s terms, you want to fuck.”  
You choke, almost tripping over your own feet as you continue backing up. Fortunately, the wall behind you catches you before you call fall. Unfortunately, you are now trapped between it and Starscream. Talk about a rock and a hard place.  
“I take it your silence means I am correct. So, what will it be, little human?” He’s completely invading your personal space, one arm on either side of your head. You’re absolutely embarrassed, a little angry that he’s getting to you, and kind of turned on if you’re honest.  
“You know, it’s not every day that i return my admirer’s affections.”  
Okay, hold on.  
“Did you just-“  
“Yes. I admit, you’ve caught my attention. I fully reciprocate your feelings. Now, what is your answer?”  
Hm. Now that you’re up close and personal with him, you can see the nervous glint in his optics. Oh, you can work with this.  
“You know what, Starscream? It’s true. I do find you rather...attractive.”  
You just know that your face must be a blazing red, and your palms are kinda sweaty, but you place them on his chest anyway. He swallows, attempting to hide it with a not-so-subtle cough.  
“And I admit, I would love to, in your words, fuck. But I need to know that’s not the only thing you’re in this for.”  
If he could sweat, you’re pretty sure he’d be drenched. His faceplate is, however, flushed in a very faint blue glow.  
“I like you, Starscream. I don’t want this to be a one time thing.”  
He’s practically melted in front of you. What a dork.  
“Ah, um...Y/n,” he squeaks, moving his servos to rest on your shoulders. “It seems I may have approached this the wrong way. I...enjoy your company. I enjoy being able to see you every day. I find you extremely attractive. What I am trying to say is- ah- would you be interested in being my sparkmate?”  
His voice rises up in pitch at the end, a nervous tic you’ve come to notice only happens when he’s extremely worked up. You aren’t faring much better.  
“I...Uh….Ah damn,” you stutter. To think, you had the upper hand just minutes ago. Ugh this definitely isn’t how you wanted your confession to go.  
“Starscream, I- um- well, yes I wo-“  
He’s kissing you. Weird, you thought he’d be cold, but the metal pressed against your mouth is warm, almost feverish. It’s not unpleasant. It is, however, cut short. When he pulls back, his optics are hazy, unfocused. It’s cute.  
“Oh, man, you really don’t know how to kiss a human.”  
He cocks an optical ridge, but you wind your arms around his neck and press your mouth to his again before he can say anything. He’s putty in your hands. The whole thing feels a little awkward and you keep giggling against him, falling back against the wall as he practically molds himself to you. Thank god no one ever uses this room. You don’t think you could survive the embarrassment of being caught.  
After several attempts at breaking apart and being pulled back in, you finally manage to pull back. Somewhere along the line, one of his servos ended up on your hip, the other tangled up in the hair at the back of your head. He chuckles breathlessly.  
“So that’s a yes?”

**Author's Note:**

> i may make this a series, but it’s up to you guys if you want a follow up that includes like dumb dates n stuff. please comment if you do :•)


End file.
